


How Can I Help?

by tuey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Wholesome, idk where i got this idea from but i like the thought of kokichi caring for a sad shuichi, no graphic detail about periods and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuey/pseuds/tuey
Summary: Shuichi, for the most part, can handle his body dysphoria. During that ‘time of the month’, though, he finds himself extremely depressed and hopeless. Kokichi isn’t too familiar with the concept of being transgender, but he tries to help his boyfriend as best as he can.





	How Can I Help?

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I didn't proofread this or anything, and I'm bad at writing anything that isn't a research paper. This is mostly just self indulgent and I hope others like it too, but also sorry if it sucks lmao. I've read so much fanfiction involving these two but I haven't written any myself so I'm sorry if they're out of character and if Kokichi just sounds dumb.

“Ugh…” Shuichi groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He curled up around a nest of pillows and blankets, finding this position to be the best way to curb the pain he was going through. He felt miserable in more ways than one - this was his least favorite part of the month, and it never failed to send him spiraling into a pit of depression. It was the only time he felt extreme body dysphoria.

As much of an asshole as Kokichi can be, he always did his best to understand what Shuichi was going through. He wasn’t very well-versed when it came to the concept of being transgender, however, and as much as Shuichi was willing to explain it all to him, he also felt himself feeling shy while talking about it. Needless to say, Kokichi wasn’t very aware of the dysphoria Shuichi periodically experienced. For someone who is extremely observant, Kokichi didn’t notice anything particular when Shuichi confined himself to their room. He did that anyway, sometimes, regardless of his period or not. It wasn’t like Kokichi wasn’t concerned for his boyfriend - he did what he could to help - but he understood that it happened.

Right now, Kokichi entered their bedroom and upon seeing his boyfriend immediately dove onto the bed on top of him. As per usual, he craved attention and seeked for it in the form of Shuichi’s affection.

“Shuichiiii~” he cooed in a sing-songy voice as he lay on the other boy, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Shuichi immediately made a sound of discomfort, rolling over onto his back to attempt to shake Kokichi off of him. 

“Not right now Kokichi,” he said bluntly, the pain clear in his voice. “I’m really not feeling good…”

“Aww, poor boy~ nee-heehee, what’s the problem?” He agreed to cease physically annoying his boyfriend, instead adjusting himself onto his stomach and propping up on his elbows while gently swinging his legs back and forth in the air. “How can I help?” he asked, a slightly more serious tone to his voice.

“It’s, uh...that time of the month.” He noticed a quick look of confusion on Kokichi’s face. “You know. Period. Bleeding out of my-”

Kokichi interrupted, “Ohhh, I was wondering why you always got so emo around the end of the month! Does it hurt or something?”

Shuichi felt a little put off by the smaller boy’s lack of knowledge, but he supposed it made sense since he didn’t have the parts that Shuichi did. “Yeah...how do I describe it? It’s like a cramping above your...parts...and it can be very painful. We ran out of painkillers the other day, so… I’m just trying to deal with it,” he paused for a second, “Physically and emotionally.”

“Ouchie,” Kokichi supposed he could understand. Being in pain for an extended period of time would make anyone depressed or crabby. Plus, if it involved Shuichi’s genitals, he could imagine that might have something to do with the change in attitude. Before he could ask, Shuichi decided to elaborate, “It...makes me feel bad about my body. About being a girl, biologically. This all gives me horrible body dysphoria...that’s why I’m upset right now.” He buried his face into a pillow and sighed.

This was news to the purple haired boy. “Body dysphoria?” He felt a bit dumb for asking, but since this was about Shuichi, it was important for him to know.

“Hmm...have you ever felt bad about your body? To the point where it causes distress?” Kokichi shook his head. “Well, I guess it’d be hard for you to understand then. Basically, this all reminds me that I don’t have the anatomy I want to have. And it hurts.” 

This was the first time Shuichi actually admitted to feeling this way, and he fought to hold back tears. Kokichi noticed the waver in his voice, though, and decided to take things into his own hands.

“Well! I can’t have my dearest Shumai feeling unhappy! Wait here, I’m gonna fix you up nice ‘n good!” He gave his boyfriend a quick pat on the head and promptly rushed out of the room. Shuichi had some questions, but no time to ask, so with another sigh he clutched his abdomen and tried his best to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Kokichi took a trip to the store. It was a very nice day outside - only a few clouds. He had to admit that this weather definitely felt uplifting, and wished Shuichi felt well enough to come out and see it. While he was walking, he thought about the necessary things he’d have to get for Shuichi. It felt strange to look all of this up on his phone, but it was very important to him to make his boyfriend happy.

So when he got to the store, he made sure to grab pain pills, toiletries, a heating pad, and some snacks for his beloved. He even made an attempt at humor, snapping the blue haired boy a dumb selfie with the caption ‘alright im in the period isle babe what size pussy u wear?’ (and Shuichi did send a picture in return showing him laughing, so Kokichi’s plan was a success).

It didn’t take long for him to check out and return home, whistling a catchy tune as he got inside and headed towards the bedroom. He knew Shuichi was still awake, so he made no effort to slip inside quietly.

“Shuiiiichiiii~! I’m baaaaack!” he called loudly and gave his signature horselike laugh upon hearing a groan from the other boy. Shuichi managed to sit up, looking at Kokichi, and suddenly his face lit up with delight.

“Ah, Kokichi, you didn’t have to do that-”

“Hey, shush, I wanted to! I wanted to make sure you have everything you need~ I’d do anything for you, Shuichi!” the shorter happily explained, sauntering over to join Shuichi on the bed and immediately cuddle under the covers with him after setting the shopping bag on the foot of the bed. “I read that naproxen is really good for cramps, and heating pads help, and chocolate's pretty good too!” He booped Shuichi’s nose, causing him to giggle.

“Thank you, Kokichi. I feel better already.” He wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and buried his face in his soft, messy hair. “Mm. Love you.” he mumbled with a smile, closing his eyes and trying once again to sleep. Kokichi was going to ask about the shopping bag and if Shuichi wanted him to turn the heating pad on, but if the other boy was comfortable enough right now to cuddle and fall asleep, he might as well not disrupt.

“Love you too.” And he closed his eyes too, quickly falling to sleep.


End file.
